Zeroes
by SamTropic751
Summary: Inspired by both Kick Ass and Super. Sonic the Hedgehog was an unpopular, average hedgehog who dreams of being a real life superhero with Tails. But when Sonic discovered his mother is dying, he and Tails formed a superhero duo with barely any powers or skills to earn money by fighting crime. But what happens when things didn't go as he planned it? Read to find out!


Ch.1

**Zeroes**

**Note: This is inspired by two movies called Kick Ass and Super, they're great movies! But the plot for this story will be different. The sequel for Kick Ass is coming out this August! I recommend you all to watch it and Super as well!**

_- Shut up crime!_

_**Oh by the way, I have a new username, so yes this is the same author who wrote Take Him Down, and the reason I'm changing it because of my YouTube account which I'll have videos uploaded pretty soon and want you guys to check them out when uploaded and get recognized easily so yeah just wanted to clear that out. For my fans, which I don't seem to have any :(**  
_

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

_**(Prologue)**_

_**2 weeks ago... evening time**_

"Is there anything I could help you sir?" Asked a young tiger appearing to be in his mid twenties, attempting to help the one and only Sonic The Hedgehog who is picking and examining a weird, reflective silver and black costume with a sleek design that seems to be a bit too big for the hedgehog but he didn't seem to mind. The costume looks like a mix of a Power Ranger and a ninja but it's a somewhat fair condition and it looks promising, the head cover looks large also Sonic looked at the tiger and replied "Uh yeah, how much is this costume?"

"It's on the price tag, 25 dollars" The tiger said, which sounds a little expensive for the hedgehog since that his whole allowance. "Aw man..." Sonic muttered looking at a small tan price tag, knowing he's not going getting paid for quite awhile since he does not have a job and unable to find one, he earned the money by selling his stuff from home but he decide to buy it anyway

"Alright sounds good" He said and they both went to the counter and he scanned the costume and put it in a bag after handing the money. But the tiger asked Sonic a question out of curiosity

"Uh dude, I hate to be nosy but why are you buying a costume? Are you a little too old for that?"

Sonic scoffed "Pfft! What? Of course, I'm buying this for my little brother who begged me to buy one for him" he lied

"Oh really? How old is he?"

"He's only 6 years old and he's annoying as hell so yeah I better get back before he bugs me even more" He laughed nervously "You know how brothers are, little pests right?" He pointed at him

"I guess your right man, but if you bought that costume for yourself bro... you are one pathetic loser who has doesn't have friends and no moral sense just letting you know"

These words hit Sonic like a brick, all that he said are true except having a friend but he can't let the tiger know about that and went along with it "Ok man, thanks for the tip"

"No problem come back later!"

"Alright I will if I can!" Sonic yelled back and exited the "Costume Express" backwards pushing the door with his back before turning around into the streets, and sighed in relief and began walking home with the costume in bag still in his fist hoping he won't attract any unwanted attention from it. "Man, that was close..." He muttered, feeling anxious, scared of what might happen next.

Within 10 minutes, Sonic arrived in a neighborhood where he lives in a trailer house at the edge of the street that is colored white with a green shingle roof and very small compared to the two-story houses surrounding it. His family is very poor and his only best friend he has is a yellow two tailed fox named Tails who lived nearby and they were like brothers. But sadly, they're both outcasts in a school called Merrymore High which they both hate with passion, they often found themselves get bullied and knocked around just because they both love to read comic books especially about super heroes.

The person that bullied Sonic most of all is a green hedgehog that looks like him name Scourge who is an 19 year old popular guy, muscular with a six-pack beginning to emerge and a total hottie as called by the girls and hangs out with the highly popular students who he called his gang, who also bullies Tails as they called him a freak and nerd for being smart which Tails is proud of by the way.

There are other people who hangs out with Sonic and Tails but not as much, they are Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, sometimes Blaze even Rouge, but they have lots of doubts for the duo.

Sonic however, he actually looks decent at the age of 17, he is not built like Scourge is, he has lanky, noodle arms and legs, and stomach and he is very unpopular with the girls who viewed him as a loser and a nobody and not so hot which makes the green hedgehog make fun of him even claiming Sonic will never get with a girl. But in fact, there is one girl who he has fallen for her heels. She is a very rich girl, who lives in the hills in a mansion has lots of friends and Scourge's love interest and she is hot and the same age as Sonic. Her name is Amy Rose. She is way out of Sonic's league according to Scourge and the others, but Amy seems to notice Sonic and Tails but they hardly ever speak.

The blue hedgehog dreams of having her as a girlfriend and possibly a wife.

Sonic opened the door to his trailer house and entered, who is greeted by his robotic dad sitting at a the kitchen table who seems to be a sad mood "Hi son, how was school today?" He asked, trying to sound optimistic in his cold robotic voice "I'm good dad, school is the same as always you know with the teachers and stuff as usual" Sonic answered "And why do you sound so sorrow?"

Jules sighed a robotic breath, looking down "It's your mother, she's seem to be sicker each day passing by and we can't afford to go to the doctor or medicine, look at the house, we have to use towels as curtains, she is glued to the bed and I'm afraid son, that she might not make it anytime soon" He said

Sonic had a mournful expression hating to see his mother being like that, but he looked at the bag and an insane idea came to his mind, but he replied "I hope she will make it dad, I know it we can do it. A way for to make some money, I want to help out and I know how" He said

"How Sonic?" Jules asked

Sonic pulled out the bag and set it on the table, which made Jules a bit confused and even more when Sonic pulled out the silver and black Power Ranger-looking costume out of the bag spread out on the table "What do you think dad?" Sonic asked. Jules scanned the costume with his red, laser eyes, looking a bit unnerved "Uh son? What is this?"

Sonic had a feeling this might end up bad " Its a costume that I bought at the costume store for 25 bucks, I had to lie about buying for a little brother, but get this I know this is sounds stupid and crazy and possibly immature but dad... I want to be a superhero and fight crime, helping people in the city and such and I heard they get famous and get paid lots of cash, so whaddya say?" Sonic said, leaving Jules to answer the question which he sit silently for a few minutes, now very upset

"Are you kidding me Sonic? You bought a costume for 25 dollars and wants to go around fighting crime? Sonic, you're not a kid anymore and you need to stop to be pretending one of those superheroes in those comic books you and your friend Tails always reads, it's time to grow up son and I'm sorry but I do not accept this stupidity and childish offer of yours, you and I need to find a job" Jules explained, but Sonic spoke back

"But dad, why not? Look, it's the only thing that I can think of and no this is not a stupid thing, besides freaking Scourge and his friends always bullies me and Tails and there are others who barely hang out with us" Sonic said

"Yes, and I'm afraid I can't go to your school since it also costs money to see the counselor and we had enough to put you in school, and yes it is stupid, I'm worried about your safety and I don't want harm to come to you, have you heard what to happen to this one man who wanted to be a superhero?"

"Um no, what happen to him? Fly off or something?" Sonic joked

"He jumped off a tall building dressed in a costume and thought he can fly, but he landed in the pavement and he died right there, so think about it son... do you really want this or find yourself a job, your choice, so excuse me I have to work on something" Jules got up, pushing the chair back in and left to another room.

This left Sonic wondering. Does he want to risk his life as being a superhero and get paid? Become famous and have the girl of his dreams, and help his mom get the medicine and show Scourge and his rotten gang they don't want to ever mess with Sonic The Hedgehog ever again, sounding an astounding idea for Sonic. Or will he find a job and get very bored? No, he doesn't think so. He wants to prove it. _"Sorry dad, but looks like I have to pick the superhero option" _Sonic thought as he is looking at the costume on the table closely, so he picked it up and went to his room. Shut and locked the door, and looked at the mirror attached to the front.

He compared the size of the costume and himself, it look too big for him. He shrugged and tried it on, it surprisingly fit him but the only problem is his spikes are cramped up in the mask and it hurts too. "Damn, the mask is a bit small for my head...I guess I can get Tails to make one in shape of my head" Sonic uttered under his breath, he grabbed a hanger and hung the costume and mask in the back of his closet. He looked at the clock which reads **9:30 P.M.** Enough time to visit his sick mother. Sonic walked down to the end of the hallway on the other side, where his parent's bedroom is located. He opened the door slowly and sees his mother with red, puffy eyes, and dull colored blue fur and the yellow hair on her forehead seems to lost its shine. Bernadette was smiling at the sight of her son "Hey Sonic..." She groaned

Sonic smiled back "Hi mom, your feeling ok?"

Bernadette breathe in "Never been better Sonic, I'm feeling nauseous now, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, and I guess you heard of the conversation between me and dad huh?" Sonic chuckled

"About you being a superhero yes I heard it all, sweetheart and I think it's very helpful for you to help us but it sounds dangerous my dear"

"Yeah I know mom, anyway I want to come here and say hello and goodnight, cause I have school tomorrow so can we talk more by then?" Sonic suggested

"Sure dear"

"Alright thanks, love you, sorry for making the visit short" Sonic left the room and back to his room, where he laid on his quilts on the floor and fell asleep. He can't wait to talk about this to Tails.

* * *

**And that was the prologue! Sorry for it being so short, if its good enough to continue which I'm not sure. I want to try something new if you can call it that. Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
